basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Dwyane Wade
Dwyane Tyrone Wade Jr. (born January 17,1982) also knowen as Flash or D-Wade, is an American professional basketball player in the NBA at Shooting Guard for the Miami Heat. Wade is the 2006 NBA Finals MVP, and 3 time All-Star. He has over 6,200 career points and averages 28 points per game this season. Wade was selected 5th overall in 2003 NBA Draft by the Heat. Early Life Wade was born in South side Chicago. His parents divroced and he went to live with his father in Robbins, Illinos, growing up he idolized Michael Jordan. He attended H.L Richards High School. Wade joined the basketball not playing much his Sophmore year but that changed his Junior year, he averaged 20 points and 7 rebounds. His Senior year he averaged 28 points and 11 rebounds. His team advanced the Class A Sectional. He set the school record for points (676) and reobunds (106) in a season. College Wade attended Marquette University in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. When he first started his Sophmore year, the 2001-02 season, he led the team with 17 points 3 assist. Marquette finshed 26-7 and a best since 1993, the 2002-02 season he led with 21 points leading his team to the win the confrence USA championship, the first final four appearance since 1977. The 2003-04 season he during a game agianst Kentcuky, scored a triple double with 29 points and 11 assists. He led the Wildacats 83-69, earining them a spot in the final four, Marquette finished 6th. Due to his performanced, Wade was eligible for the 2003 NBA Draft his junior year. NBA Career 2003-04 He was drafted by the Heat 5th overall in 2003 NBA Draft. He ermeged solid, scoring 19 points 46% shooting, as the Heat reached the Playoffs but not make the finals. Wade faced other rookies such as LeBron James and Carmelo Anthony. He was selected Rookie All-Team but finished 2nd to James for Rookie of the Year. 2004-05 2004-05 NBA Season Shaquille O'Neal joined the team. Wade averaged 24 points an shot 47%. He quiclky emmrged as a rising star being elected in the 2004 NBA All-Star Game were he scored 14 points as te East won. In the 2005 NBA Playoffs he scored 26 points and 5 assists shooting 50% despite having the flu. He aslo suffered a strianed rib muscle missing game 6 and 7 ,as they lost to the Pistons. 2005-06 The 2005-06 NBA Season he finshed the season 27 points and 6 assists evne scoring a careerr high 43 ponits in Game 3. The made the 2006 NBA Finals were his 28 points. In Game 5 he was injurd and returned at the half scoring 15 points to help the Heat win and put up 14 ponits scoring a double-double to helping them win the championship. 2006-07 In the 2006-07 NBA Season he has sccored under 27 points. During a Game on March 5,2007 he sufferd a sholder injury. On April 8,2007 he returned onnly scoring under 20 points a game. Off Court Wade is married to his high school sweethart Siohvaughn and has a son Ziare. He has appeared in multiple comercials for Converse, Gatorade and T-mobile with legend Charles Barkley. He made appearences on Peoples, GQ, and Sports Illustrated magzines. Gallery DwayneWade.jpg DwyaneWade.jpg Category:National Basketball Association players Category:American basketball players Category:People born in 1982 Category:Shooting Guards Category:Miami Heat players Category:Players drafted in 2003 Category:Marquette Alumni Category:Players who wear/wore number 3 Category:Players who won the NBA Championship Category:NBA Finals Most Valuable Player Award Winners Category:NBA All-Star Game Most Valuable Player Award Winners Category:Olympic basketball players of the United States Category:Basketball players at the 2004 Summer Olympics Category:Olympic gold medalists for the United States Category:Basketball players at the 2008 Summer Olympics